My Little Human: Tales from Canterlot High!
by Johmie
Summary: The Mane Six are back! As another year at Canterlot High arrives, Twilight and the girls are faced with new challenges...including the arrival of six rather attractive boys! The girls have been friends forever...but will their feelings get in the way? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter One: The New Boys in Town!

**Hello, everyone! Kat here, with a brand new story that I promise to finish before I start another one! I've been absent from Fanfiction for a long time, and I'd like to apologise, and thank those who've stayed faithful to me during the time I was away. But I'm back now, and I've got a MLP:FiM story for your reading pleasure. I'd love you guys to leave some reviews, and if you have any comments on the story or my work in general, or any questions about what's to come, please PM me and let me know! For now, enjoy the story.**

**... ... ... ... ...**

**My Little Human: Stories from Canterlot High!**

_**Chapter One: The New Boys in Town!**_

Twilight Sparkle checked her watch for the hundredth time. She had been waiting forever for her friends to arrive at Canterlot High, and so far not a single one had shown up.

"We're going to be so late," she muttered, tapping her foot impatiently against the concrete pavement. The green haired boy beside her glanced up at her, raising an eyebrow.

"We've still got ten minutes until the bell rings, Twilight," he pointed out.

"Nine minutes," she corrected him. "Where are they? This is not a good way to start off the semester..."

"Calm down, they'll be here," Spike promised. He scanned the school parking lot, his eyes skimming over the hundreds of cars that were already parked there. He glanced over at the bike rack, where Twilight's neatly chained-up purple bicycle stood. No sign of the girls yet.

"Hey!" a voice yelled from somewhere to their left. Twilight turned her head to see Rainbow Dash sprinting towards them, panting.

"Where have you been?" Twilight asked sharply. Rainbow Dash blinked.

"Um...at home, getting ready?"

"Why did you take so long?"

"Excuse you, I had to run to school!" 

"Why don't you take the bus?"

"Because buses are lame," she answered simply. "But I reckon I'll have enough cash to buy that bike soon."

"If you hadn't crashed the last one you wouldn't need to save at all."

"The brakes were faulty!" she protested. Twilight sighed.

"Well, at least if you walk to school you can't run anyone over."

"Funny," Dash huffed. "I think you should stick to studying and lay off the sarcasm for a while."

"I'm not being sarcastic," Twilight smirked. "I genuinely fear for people's lives when you're driving. Heaven forbid you ever get a car of your own."

"I'll keep saving."

"You'll never make enough to buy the kind of car you want."

"I can dream, can't I?" she grinned.

"If you say so." Twilight glanced around. "Ugh, where are they?" Right on cue, a dusty red truck drove into the parking lot, shuddering to a halt in one of the spaces. The doors opened, and Applejack, her brother Big Mac, her little sister Apple Bloom and their cousin, Babs Seed, jumped out. The four of them ran over to join Twiight, Rainbow Dash and Spike. "It's about time," Twilight commented.

"Sorry, sugarcube," Applejack laughed. "The truck decided to give out. We had to push it to the nearest gas station since _someone _forgot to fill the tank up." She glanced at Big Mac, eyebrows raised. "Isn't that right, Mac?" 

"Eeyup," he sighed.

Apple Bloom ran over to Spike, grinning that huge smile of hers. "Babs is gonna be joinin' our class! Isn't that great?"

"Awesome," Spike nodded. "Is it different to your school in Manehattan?"

"The school back home is a lot bigger," Babs answered. "It was so easy to get lost!"

"Well, it's really hard to get lost at Canterlot," Spike assured her.

"We'll show ya around!" Apple Bloom chirped.

Rarity and Sweetie Belle were the next to arrive. As Rarity slipped out of her purple convertable, you could hear Spike's heart begin to thud. Twilight frowned at him.

"Spike, snap out of it," she hissed.

"She's just so lovely..." he sighed dreamily. Twilight rolled her eyes, exasperated.

"Hello, darlings!" Rarity squealed, enveloping them all in rose-scented hugs. She gave Spike a quick peck on the cheek, and his entire face went red. Rarity blinked. "Spike, dear?"

"Don't mind Spike," Twilight sighed, flicking his forehead. "He has issues."

"Oh," Rarity nodded, giggling.

"H-Hello, everyone!" Fluttershy's timid voice called. Flanked by half a dozen woodland creatures, she walked over to the group. "I-I hope you're all doing w-well today." Rainbow Dash gave her shy friend's arm a squeeze.

"How are you doing, Fluttershy?" she grinned.

"I'm f-fine. I-It was such a nice day that I decided to walk to school," she explained softly.

"I came on foot too, but it wasn't exactly voluntarily." Fluttershy giggled.

"Are you still s-saving for that bike?"

"Yeah, and I'm almost there!" 

"That's g-great. But in the meantime, m-maybe we could walk to school together."

"That sounds like a great idea!"

"And if it rains, you can carpool with me in m-my car."

"Thanks, Fluttershy! You're the coolest!" Rainbow Dash laughed, squeezing her. Fluttershy patted her back, a tiny smile pulling at her lips.

Twilight was getting annoyed. "Where are Pinkie Pie and Scootaloo? They should be here by now!"

"INCOMING!" Without any kind of warning, an enormous hot-air balloon landed beside them. Moments later, Pinkie Pie leapt out, followed by Scootaloo, who looked like she wanted to throw up. She stumbled over to Rainbow Dash, who steadied her.

"Hey, squirt," she grinned. "Been having fun?" Scootaloo groaned in response, and Rainbow Dash looked over at Pinkie Pie, raising an eyebrow.

"She'll be fiiiiiiiine~" Pinkie assured her. "I only did a couple of loops."

"How do you do loops in a hot-air balloon?"

"DON'T QUESTION MEEEEEEE!" Pinkie screeched.

"Okay then."

Twilight was fuming. Pinkie Pie shuffled over and poked her cheek. "Hey, what's with the frowny face?"

"You're all unbelievable!" Twilight exploded. "First you're all late. And then Pinkie lands a goddamn hot-air balloon in the middle of the school parking lot!"

"Uh, Twi," Applejack murmured. "We ain't late."

"But...we should have been in class five minutes ago!"

"Actually, we still have five minutes to go," Rainbow Dash corrected.

"What?" she gasped. "But...my watch!"

"Your watch is ten minutes fast," Spike piped up. "You got here super early."

"But-" Twilight sighed. "I give up. Let's just go inside."

**... ... ... ... ...**

"Later, Scoots," Rainbow Dash waved as they deposited the younger members of the group at their classroom. Cheerilee, their teacher, gave each of the kids a friendly nod as they took their places, chattering about what they'd done over the summer. After briefly introducing Babs to her teacher, Apple Bloom grabbed a seat in the second row and pulled one out for her cousin. Spike flopped down on the other side of Babs, and the remaining Cutie Mark Crusaders squeezed in beside Apple Bloom. The class bullies, Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara, daintily settled themselves behind them, whispering and giggling between themselves. Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes.

"Haven't they transferred out yet? I'm getting tired of seeing their smugly faces." The others glanced at her.

"Smugly?" Scootaloo repeated, confused.

"Yeah. Smug and ugly. Duh."

"Oh, right." At that moment, Cheerilee clapped her hands for attention.

"Everyone, we've got a few new students joining us today. The first one should be here any minute- ah, here she is." The whole class turned their heads to see a short blonde girl wearing purple. She looked up, and her golden eyes scanned the room. She gave a little crooked grin.

"H-Hi...I'm Dinky Hooves..."

"I hope you'll make Dinky very welcome. Why don't you go and sit over there with Spike and the girls?" Dinky nodded, timidly slipping into the seat on the end of the row beside Spike. Scootaloo studied Spike's face. His eyes were fixed on Dinky, and he wasn't moving at all. Wait, had he stopped breathing?

"Earth to Spike," she frowned. He suddenly snapped back to life, glancing at her.

"Hm?"

"You were totally staring at the new girl," she whispered. Spike felt his face turn red.

"W-Was not!" he hissed.

"Were too."

"I was not staring at her!"

"Whatever you say," Scootaloo smirked. Spike rolled his eyes, resting his head on his chin. He felt a soft tug at his sleeve, and jumped right out of his seat onto his ass on the ground. The laughter of his classmates surrounded him. Scootaloo practically doubled up, her shoulders shaking. Cheerilee raised an eyebrow.

"Spike, kindly return to your seat," she frowned. Spike was about to pull himself up when a slender hand appeared before him, fingers extended. He looked up to see Dinky looking right back at him, concerned. Slowly, he slipped his hand into hers, and a tingle ran all the way through his body, making his toes curl. He let her pull him up, and, shame-faced, flopped down in his seat.

"Are you okay?" Scootaloo whispered. He nodded mutely. _I am now._

**... ... ... ... ...**

"Ah, there's nothing like the sweet stench of post-workout jock sweat in the morning," Rainbow Dash commented as they passed the locker rooms. The other girls nodded in agreement. Big Mac had gone off to grab his tools and start working; he had recently finished his time as a student at Canterlot High, and now worked as its gardener and general odd-job guy. Due to his strength and stamina (a typical Apple family trait), he didn't tire easily, and actually enjoyed his job working at the school.

Rarity's eyes skimmed over her timetable disapprovingly. "Ugh, it looks like nobody paid attention to my suggestion of having a class dedicated to learning etiquette after all. Shame, since a lot of people in this school would benefit from learning some manners."

"A-And the only animal-related lessons are to do w-with disecting them..." Fluttershy murmured, gulping.

"At least we all have the same lunch hour," Rainbow Dash grinned, trying to lighten the mood. "And all of my Physics lessons have been replaced with sports! Result!"

"I have more free periods," Twilight smiled. "I can get sufficient studying in without having to cram this year."

"Oh, please, everyone knows yer gonna get perfect grades anyway, Twi," Applejack laughed, elbowing her gently.

"I still think they should have one day a week where we throw a big party," Pinkie Pie huffed, her bottom lip sticking out.

"At least there's two or more of us in every lesson. It'd suck if we were alone," Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"That's true, I suppose," Rarity sighed. "Have these corridors always been so crowded? The humidity is making me feel dizzy!" She raised a hand to her forehead dramatically. Rainbow Dash and Applejack exchanged glances, eyebrows raised.

"We'd better be getting to class," Twilight pointed out. Just then, a blue haired figure wearing headphones appeared before them. The girls recognised her as Vinyl Scratch, one of the girls in their grade.

"Principal wants to see you guys," she told them breathlessly. "I don't know what for, but it sounds important, so y'all had better skedaddle." Twilight frowned.

"Thanks, Vinyl," she answered. Vinyl nodded and disappeared into the crowds of people making their way to their classrooms. The girls looked at each other.

"I w-wonder what she wants," Fluttershy murmured.

"She wouldn't ask for all six of us unless it was something super important," Rainbow Dash mused.

"Well, whatever it is, we'd better not keep Principal Celestia waiting," Rarity said. "Let's go, shall we?"

**... ... ... ... ...**

"Now, boys," Principal Celestia said as she scanned the six young men before her. "I've sent for the people who'll be showing you around. I've adjusted all of your timetables so you'll be paired off with the girls in your various classes-"

"Wait," the tallest of the boys, a tan-skinned kid with rainbow-streaked hair interrupted. "_Girls_?"

"Is there a problem with that, Mr. Blitz?" the principal frowned. A smirk spread across Rainbow Blitz's face.

"No," he grinned. "No problem at all. That's just...perfect."

**... ... ... ... ...**

Twilight reached forward and knocked on the principal's office door. Moments later, a quiet voice from inside beckoned for them to enter. She pushed the door open, preparing for the worst.

Well, it was unexpected. For starters, Principal Celestia wasn't alone in her office. Stood beside her desk were six boys. They were all good looking, and looked athletic. Twilight was sure she hadn't seen them before.

"You called for us, Principal Celestia?" she asked the older woman. Celestia nodded, smiling.

"These boys are new to our school, and I'd like you to show them around while they get used to things."

"You want...us?"

"Yes. You're responsible, hard-working girls, and I know you'll get on just swimmingly! Boys, go ahead and introduce yourself." The shortest boy, pink-haired with an elfish expression, jumped forward.

"I'm Bubble Berry," he grinned cheerfully. "My favourite thing is parties! Or...or is it hot-air balloons...no, parties! No! Hot-air balloons!" Pinkie Pie stared at him, her jaw hanging open. Oops, new best friend alert.

"Hello, girls," a tall immaculately dressed boy with purple hair smiled. "I'm Elusive." Rarity took a break from checking her reflection in her hand mirror to gawp at this vision of apparent gorgeousness.

"M-My name's B-Butterscotch..." the timid-looking lad wearing yellow murmured. "I-It's nice to meet you all..." His eyes snagged onto Fluttershy's, and both of their faces stained dark red before turning away from each other.

"I'm Dusk Shine. Nice to meet you all," a boy to the back of the group said calmly, glancing up from his book. Twilight tilted her head. This guy seemed smart. Maybe they could study together sometime, if they were meant to be pairing up...

"Name's Apple Jack," a muscular-looking blonde chipped in. "You guys can call me AJ." Applejack raised an eyebrow.

"Name's Blitz." The tallest boy of the group, a tanned boy with rainbow-streaked hair and a cocky grin, skimmed his gaze over the girls. He wasn't gonna lie, they were all hot, in their own ways. The smart-looking purple-haired chick had a cute face that stopped her looking like a nerd. The quiet one was freaking adorable. The hyper pinkette was cute, too. The tanned blonde gal with the freckles was smoking, and she looked like she worked out a lot, with that stomach. The purple haired beauty beside them was stunning. And then Rainbow Blitz moved his eyes to the last girl. She was short, with rainbow-coloured hair similar to his own, which was messy and cut to her chin. She had a flat stomach and looked sporty, and he couldn't help noticing that she was hot too. But he was kind of distracted from that fact by the death-glare-and-scowl combination that she was shooting him for no apparent reason. Okay, then.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle," the smart one explained.

"F-Fluttershy," the quiet girl mumbled.

"I'm Pinkie Pie~!" the unsurprisingly pink girl giggled.

"Name's Applejack," she smirked, winking. Oh, god, she was hot.

"I'm Rarity, darlings. It's such a pleasure to meet all of you," the stunning purple-haired one smiled. Elusive took a break from gazing at his own reflection to gaze at her instead.

"And I'm Rainbow Dash," the sulky one muttered, not even bothering to glance at them. Blitz raised an eyebrow.

"Excellent. Well, now that you all know each other's names, why don't you pair off and return to your usual activities. Girls, I know I can trust you, so I'll just leave you to it. If you have any questions, come and see me, alright?" Twilight nodded on behalf of her friends, and the girls got into a small huddle.

"Alright, everyone. Here's how it's gonna work. Pinkie, you take Bubble Berry. Applejack, you and...Apple Jack. Fluttershy, are you okay to take Butterscotch?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Good. Rarity, you and Elusive can work together. I'll take Dusk Shine, and Rainbow Dash-"

"No. No way."

"What is your problem?" 

"He looks like a jerk!" she snapped. Twilight gave an exasperated sigh.

"You don't even know him yet. I thought you'd like him. He seems athletic..."

"Arrogant."

"He's pretty good looking..."

"Stubborn."

"You two are more alike than you think," she smiled. Rainbow Dash glared at her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she snarled.

"Nothing," Twilight smiled serenely. Rainbow Dash stuck her tongue out, huffing.

"Fine. But I am not going to be held responsible if I have to punch him in the face."

"Deal." The six turned back to the boys, and Twilight quickly explained the plan. Most of them seemed happy, except for Butterscotch - who seemed to shy to be much of anything, really - and Rainbow Blitz, who had a deep scowl on his face. The other boys gathered their textbooks, shoving them into their bags, and followed the girls out into the main corridor. Rainbow Dash and Blitz remained still, glaring at each other.

"If I have to punch you, I will," she growled. Blitz scoffed. The girl was at least head-and-shoulders shorter than him. Okay, so he was tall, but sheesh.

"You'll have to get a stool so you can reach me first," he smirked.

"Shut it," she hissed. "I don't have to be a giant freak to kick your ass."

"I wouldn't say giant, but it looks like you've got the freak bit down, Dashie." Her fists clenched.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "_What_ did you just call me?" 

"You heard me, Dashie." She looked for a moment as if she was actually going to hit him. Then she sighed.

"Don't call me that," she warned, turning without another word and following the others. Blitz blinked. What the...?

Chicks were so hard to understand.

**... ... ... ... ...**

The classes before lunch were easier than the girls had expected. Even Rainbow Dash had to admit that the boys were smart, and worked well in class. Dusk Shine seemed to be as much of a nerd as Twilight. Butterscotch was quiet, but he got his work done quickly and his answers were usually right. Bubble Berry made a few mistakes, but mostly he aced the class, and he was super at giving verbal answers to the teachers' questions. Elusive spent most of his time gazing at his reflection in the mirror and/or Rarity, but even he managed it. Apple Jack...well, most of the girls in their class developed an instant crush on him as soon as he entered the room, so he spent most of his time flirting, but when the teacher decided to pick on him to answer a question he did so without any hesitation.

Then there was Blitz. To Rainbow Dash's annoyance, he was really smart. Dash had always struggled in class. It wasn't that she didn't try hard; trying hard was something she did better than anyone. She just couldn't get her head around all of the dumb equations and stupid chemical names. But at least Blitz was more agreeable in class. When she got stuck on a question, he'd sigh and call her stupid at first, but soon he'd lean a little closer and explain it. Once, he even jumped in and gave an answer so she wouldn't have to embarrass herself. She stared at him, and he winked. _Okay, that was weird,_ she thought to herself as the teacher moved on.

Lunch was a different story. Blitz complained endlessly about the standards of school food, and soon Rainbow Dash found her fists itching to wipe that smug look off his goddamn face.

"For God's sake, if you hate the food so much, why don't you just fuck off and find somewhere else to eat?" she hissed. "Unless you want a knuckle sandwich, in which case I'm happy to oblige."

"Oh, fuck off, Dashie."

"I swear to fucking god, Blitz."

"Would the two of you mind your language?" Twilight and Dusk Shine sighed.

"Fuck _off_," Dash and Blitz hissed in unison. They returned their glares to each other, and eventually, Blitz sighed and stood up.

"Fuck this," he muttered. "I'm finding somewhere else to sit. Boys, you coming with?" None of his friends answered, which meant they were too scared of what the girls would do to them if they said yes. Even Apple Jack stayed silent. "Screw you all, then." Blitz turned his back on the table. Rainbow Dash was fuming, her cheeks red with rage. She didn't say one word to get him to stay. Frankly, she didn't trust herself to speak without screaming.

Blitz wandered around the cafeteria for a while, and finally approached a table where a bunch of athletic kids sat talking to each other about chicks and sports. He smirked. This sounded like a good conversation to join.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked. The guys looked him up and down. Eventually, the closest one to him scooted along to make room, and Blitz sat down gratefully. Being turned down would not have been pleasant, and he could just hear Rainbow Dash's irritatingly mocking laughter as he sat back down at their table, shame-faced. "So, who are you guys?"

"I'm Flare Chaser," the one who'd moved grinned.

"Name's Wave Chill," a quieter blue-haired guy smiled.

"Soarin," a tall, blue haired guy who seemed to be the leader of the pack nodded. The smaller flame-haired one beside him looked up and met Blitz's eyes. Oh, wait. That's a chick?

"I'm Spitfire," she smirked. "You must be Rainbow Blitz. I've heard a lot about you. It seems the principle has high hopes for you athletically...ever think of joining our squad?"

"Your...squad?" 

"The Wonderbolts," she explained. "We're only the most popular sporting legends at Canterlot. What do you say?" 

"Maybe," he nodded.

"Sweet." Spitfire stood up. "Well, I'd better go write up that English essay. Later, losers." She skipped off, and Blitz found himself watching her. Then he turned back to the guys and leaned forward.

"Yo," he whispered. "You guys look like the type that know chicks around here. What's the deal with Spitfire?"

"Taken," Flare Chaser laughed. "You don't stand a chance."

"Shit. Then...who would you say is the cream of the crop at Canterlot?"

"You mean the Untouchables?"

"The...what?" he frowned. 

"Well, if it's the top of the list you want, then you'd better check out the Six." 

"Again, the what?"

"You know. The _Six_," Bruiser grinned, nodding in the direction of...oh, no.

"You mean Twilight and the others?"

"Yeah. Oh, god, they're the hottest chicks you'll ever meet. Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy are real cuties. Twilight's smart, but she's also smokin'. Then you got Rarity, who speaks for herself..." 

"And, oh, man," Wave Chill piped up. "Have you seen the ass on Applejack?"

"I won't argue with you there," murmured Blitz. "But seriously, _Rainbow Dash_?"

"Dude, you have to admit, a girl who can rip out your intestines and hang you from the ceiling with them with her bare hands, although being terrifying on one hand, is ridiculously hot on the other."

"I just don't see how Rainbow Dash fits into the Untouchables category."

"You don't think she's hot?" Wave Chill asked.

"I'm usually distracted by the fact that she's a complete bitch."

"Well, she's the star athlete of the school. And she doesn't date just anyone."

"If she's so good, why isn't she sitting with you?" Blitz challenged. The guys went quiet. At some point during the discussion, Soarin had left the table, and the remaining boys exchanged glances.

"She used to," Flare Chaser murmured.

"Before the breakup," Wave Chill sighed.

"Hold up," Blitz frowned. "I thought you said she didn't date?" Silence. "Fuck you, you're not leaving me hanging after that."

"Look, Rainbow Dash has only dated one guy at Canterlot, ever. When they ended it, she got so mad she didn't speak to us for weeks."

"Why would she be mad at you? Wouldn't she just hate the guy?" 

"The guy's one of us. The Wonderbolts." Blitz blinked, his eyes scanning the boys at the table. Both of them shook their heads violently.

"If it's not you two, then who is it?" he asked, frowning.

"He just left."

**... ... ... ... ...**

"Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, could you come over here for a moment?" Cheerilee beckoned from just outside the classroom. The Cutie Mark Crusaders glanced at each other, shuffling their way over. Cheerilee smiled down at them. "The other new children are here. Say hello to Dusty Blades, Berry Spice and Roller Twist." The three girls stared in awe at the new boys before them. They were all gorgeous, with cheeky smiles and freckles (God, Apple Bloom loved freckles). Berry Spice's hair was pink, but his eyes were dark brown and seemed to look right into their souls. Roller Twist had adorably scruffy red hair and green eyes, with a plaster on his cheek. Dusty Blades was blonde, with sky-blue eyes and light skin.

"Hi," Scootaloo breathed, awestruck.

"Hello," Sweetie Belle murmured.

"Hey there," Apple Bloom whispered. The boys raised their eyebrows, looking at each other.

"'Sup," Dusty smirked, winking at Sweetie Belle, who practically swooned on the spot. Berry Spice met Apple Bloom's gaze, and she felt her knees go weak. Even Scootaloo (who had sworn off all romantic encounters until she was sixteen) looked bowled over as Roller Twist looked her way. Cheerilee motioned for them to return to their seats, and as the boys sat down behind them, the CMC leaned closer.

"Oh, my goodness," Sweetie Belle sighed dreamily.

"They're the cutest boys I've ever seen!" Apple Bloom confirmed. They both looked at Scootaloo, waiting. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, they're not completely _awful_." The girls squealed and clutched each other, giggling.

Dusty Blades leaned closer to Roller Twist. "Think they're talking about us?" Roller Twist gave a smirk.

"Probably."

**... ... ... ... ...**

Rainbow Blitz was happy to escape as the final bell rang. He had been in all of Rainbow Dash's classes that day, and had been forced to sit next to her in most. Okay, so English wasn't so bad; she hadn't snapped like she usually did when she'd corrected his spelling, and even wrote it out for him in her neatest handwriting so he could remember it. She'd actually _smiled_ at him as she returned to her own work. Weird.

"You look like you've been havin' the time of yer life," Apple Jack commented as Rainbow Blitz pulled his bike helmet on. He shrugged.

"She's not so bad." 

"Liar."

"Okay, so she's a complete bitch who seems intent on making my life a misery. How was your day?" 

"Sweet as hell. I mean, have you seen Applejack?"

"God, yes. I wish I'd seen more of her, with those hips."

"No way, it's the ass."

"She's hot all over, man."

"Amen to that," AJ grinned. "See ya tomorrow, Blitz." Blitz waved and mounted his motorbike. He paused to look around before he sped off, and caught sight of Dash for a moment. She was with Fluttershy, and the two of them were giggling about something. He watched her for a while. She had freckles, he noticed. And dimples. Somehow, Rainbow Dash didn't seem to be a dimple kind of girl, but there you go. Blitz felt his eyes glued to her smile; it was a genuine smile, not the smirk she usually flashed when he was around. His own lips twitched upwards. Suddenly, Dash turned her head and their eyes met, and Blitz felt like an idiot. What would she think of him staring at her?

Slowly, Rainbow Dash lifted her hand and waved at him. "See ya tomorrow, idiot!" she yelled, grinning. He blinked, raising his hand and giving a slight wave back. He hoped she couldn't see his cheeks flushing red, and ducked his head slightly. Then he kickstarted the bike, which shot forward, carrying him off into the early evening sun.

**... ... ... ... ...**

Dash's phone began to ring as she closed the front door behind her. She put the phone to her ear. "Dash here."

"How did it go?" Twilight asked. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she muttered. "Blitz is a jerk, but otherwise we're all good."

"Oh, really? That's funny, because Fluttershy told me you waved to him as he drove off earlier." Dash froze, her cheeks going pink.

"I was just being polite. He's so annoying," she growled through gritted teeth.

"Uh-huh. You like him, don't you?"

"NO!" she hissed. "Jeez, what is your problem?! I'm forced to spend time with him, and then when I try to be vaguely civilised you all think I have a crush. Well, fine. Starting tomorrow, I won't talk to him at all."

"Don't be ridiculous, Dash," Twilight murmured.

"No, I've had it. Starting tomorrow, I want nothing to do with Rainbow Blitz!" She slammed the phone down.

Twilight frowned, setting her mobile down on the counter. "She's so impulsive," she sighed. "Oh, well...what lessons do I have tomorrow..." She picked up her schedule, scanning the lesson plans. Slowly, a smirk spread across her face. "I have Physics...that means Rainbow Dash has sports...and didn't Principal Celestia say that the boys shared_ all _our classes?" She grinned, picking up the phone and dialling Applejack's number. "Applejack has sports with Rainbow Dash. She should be able to keep me posted. This should be very interesting..."

**... ... ... ... ...**

**Well, that's it for the first chapter, ladies and gentlemen! I hope you enjoyed it. I know it's cut up into all sorts of sections, but when you have over twelve main characters to focus on, that's how it has to be. I focused a lot on the whole Blitz and Dash relationship during this chapter. In the next one I'll take a look more at the other pairs, particularly Elusive and Rarity, and Bubble Berry and Pinkie Pie. There'll also be some focus on the younger kids, and some more Spike x Dinky scenes to come. No Derpy in this chapter - sorry, Emma! But she'll be there next time, and she'll be bringing a trail of emotions behind her. Until next time, faithful minions!**

___**Maysal-K**_


	2. Chapter Two: A Rare Sight!

**Here it is, guys. Chapter Two of **_**Tales from Canterlot High**_**. I hope you all liked the last chapter, and that you'll like this one just as much~! But first, some reviews from my loyal readers!**

_**Your Conscience (Guest - nice one, Em): **_**Haha, I know the guys are a bit jerky to begin with. All that'll change a little in this chapter! Oh, and thanks for pointing out my spelling mistake!**

_**superdash1:**_** Thank you so much! I hope to continue this and get it all done without procrastinating too much...I have a lot of ideas, so I shouldn't get too much writer's block, haha.**

_**Keira Night**_**: Wow. I'm actually so happy to hear that. Thank you for your support! I'm also glad you like how I've done the couple interactions so far - there's a lot more to come, so keep updated!**

_**Meme (Guest): **_**I agree; Blitz and Bubble Berry are my favourite guys~! I understand how you feel about the whole BlitzxDash situation. I'll be slowing their 'progress' down a lot in this chapter, as you'll see later on - I agree Dash is too strong to form a simple crush so soon, but I kind of aimed for the idea that she'd be taken a little off guard by Blitz's arrival, since they're so similar! Thanks for reviewing!**

_**Klaww Gang (Guest): **_**Thank you, friend! I hope to keep it up for as long as possible. I'm sorry for making you wait for this chapter, though!**

_**The Shield (Guest): **_**Well, you're just AWESOME too! Seriously, thank you so much for reading and reviewing, it makes my day when people ask me to continue stories because they like them so much!**

_**Sisternature365 (Guest):**_** Sorry for keeping you waiting this long! I also look forward to seeing the CMC and their respective lads! I'm not sure whether I'll be shipping Babs with anyone just yet, as I see her as kind of a lone wolf, but who knows? Maybe there's someone for her, too! Or maybe she's got a boyfriend already, back in Manehattan...**

**Thank you so much for your reviews so far! I only posted the first chapter the other day, and already I have loads of reviews! That might not seem like a lot, but to me it means a load to know you're supporting me! Enjoy the chapter, and keep those reviews coming~**

**NOTE, PLEASE READ: In later chapters, there will be an implied girl x girl relationship, you'll probably guess who it is (it's two of the background characters). This relationship doesn't really contribute to a huge part of the plot, so if you'd prefer to miss out that bit when it comes, I'll totally understand. Not everyone likes that kind of thing. Thanks, and enjoy!**

**... ... ... ... ...**

_**Chapter Two: A Rare Sight!**_

Rarity smiled as she gazed at her reflection in the full length mirror hanging in her bedroom. She looked fabulous, as usual.

"Sweetie Belle, are you ready?" she called, patting her immaculately curled hair.

"I've been ready for ages. Hurry up or we'll be late!" her little sister whined. Rarity rolled her eyes, shouldering her bag and blowing her reflection a kiss before flouncing downstairs. "Finally!"

"Hush," Rarity snapped. "One has to look one's best at all times."

"One's little sister is getting tired of being late because one can't stop preening!" Sweetie Belle retorted. "Honestly, you took even longer than usual!"

"Well, can you blame me for wanting to look pretty?" Rarity asked.

"You look pretty _anyway_, stupid. All the boys look at you. What's an extra layer of makeup going to do to change that?"

"I don't want all the boys," she sighed. _Just one..._

"Lemme guess...just Elusive, right?" Rarity blinked.

"How...?"

"Oh, c'mon, Rarity. You could barely stop staring at him yesterday. Well, when you managed to stop staring at yourself."

"Okay, fine. Maybe I am slightly attracted to Elusive. He is simply _divine_, don't you think?" She fluttered her eyelashes dreamily.

"He's not bad," Sweetie Belle admitted. "But I'm sure he likes you for who you are, not what you look like."

"Maybe, maybe not. But I have to look my best to make sure."

"I give up," she sighed, exasperated. "Let's go." The two girls headed outside, only to find a sleek black car already parked at the end of their drive. Rarity's jaw hung open as Elusive slid his long legs out of the door and stood up, flashing her a dazzling smile. She felt her knees go slightly weak. Sweetie Belle stared, slack-mouthed.

"E-Elusive, w-what are you doing here?" Rarity breathed. Elusive walked over to her, taking her hand in his and kissing it softly. Sweetie Belle made puking noises, which Rarity ignored.

"Your carriage awaits, my ladies," he smiled, gesturing to the car. Dazed, she followed him over and let him help her into the passenger seat. He lifted Sweetie Belle into the back with a sweet grin, and slipped in behind the wheel. "I hope you're both comfortable."

"Y-Yes, thank you."

"Yup," Sweetie Belle nodded. Elusive smiled, and then the car began to move, and Rarity decided to blame the thumping of her heart on the speed bumps on the road. Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes. Her big sister was in love...oh boy. _Well, at least he's nice_, she thought to herself. _But I don't see why Rarity was trying so hard. Maybe I'll understand when I'm older... _Her phone bleeped, and she frowned, glancing at the caller ID. She didn't know the number. Blinking, she pressed the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Sweetie Belle, right?" Dusty Blades' voice asked. Sweetie Belle felt her face go red. Rarity looked over her shoulder and frowned at her.

"Who is it?" she mouthed. Sweetie Belle stammered helplessly.

"Sweetie Belle?" Dusty repeated.

"Y-Yes, that's me," she answered softly.

"I was wondering if you wanted a ride to school." She frowned.

"You drive?" 

"No, silly," Dusty laughed. "I meant on my bike." Sweetie Belle suddenly felt incredibly stupid.

"Oh...t-thanks for the offer, but Elusive's giving Rarity and I a ride."

Dusty sounded disappointed when he spoke again. "Oh, right. Wait, who's Elusive?"

"Rarity's boyfriend," she said without thinking. Elusive swerved slightly, stunned. Rarity stared at her sister, horrified. "I-I mean...not her _boy_friend...her _friend_ that's a _boy_." Elusive relaxed, but Rarity continued to shoot her death glares in the rear view mirror.

"Ohh," Dusty replied. "Well, okay. I'll see you at school."

"See you," she agreed. Then she stopped. "Wait, Dusty..."

"Yeah?"

"How did you get my number?" There was a silence.

"I...have my ways." Then he hung up, and she sat staring at the phone. Okay, that was weird.

"Who was that?" Elusive asked.

"Oh, just-" 

"Sweetie Belle's boyfriend," Rarity smirked triumphantly.

Crap.

**... ... ... ... ...**

Pinkie Pie had had her fair share of interesting phone calls. There was that time she'd prank called Rainbow Dash pretending to be one of the Wonderbolts. Then there was when she'd prank called Applejack. And Rarity. And Fluttershy. And Twilight. In fact, she'd prank called a lot of people recently. They didn't _mind_. It was just a little fun, after all. Okay, so they were a little grumpy when she saw them afterwards and came clean, but other than that...

But this interesting phone call wasn't a prank call. It wasn't a number she'd seen before, but that didn't stop Pinkie pressing the green button straight away. "Heeeeellloooooo?"

"Pinkie Pie?" 

"WHO WANTS TO KNOW?" she yelled.

"It's me, Bubble Berry."

"BUBBLE BERRY?!" she screeched. "AS IN, BUBBLE BERRY? BUBBLE _BERRY_? CALLING _MY_ HOUSE?!"

"...yes?"

"WHY HELLO, FRIEND. HOW'S IT GOING?" 

"I'm okay, but would you mind not shouting so loud?" he laughed. Pinkie frowned.

"BUT I'M NOT- oh." She put the megaphone she was now holding as a precaution back down on the table. "Is this better?"

"Much better. Hey, do you want a ride?"

"A pony ride?" 

"Uh...no. A ride to school." 

"Awwwwwww. I like pony rides." 

"I have a balloon..?"

"MARRY ME." There was silence on the other side of the phone. "Berry?" Pinkie blinked. "Are you dead? Can I have your balloon if you're dead?"

"I-I'm not dead," he stammered. "And you couldn't have my balloon even if I was."

"Meanie," she huffed.

"So, do you want a ride to school or not? Because I'm getting a lot of awkward glances from a lotta people out here."

"Out where?"

"Look out of your window!" She pulled the curtains back to see an enormous hot air balloon parked outside her house. Standing in the basket was a pink-haired boy with a mile-wide grin. He waved at her, and she dropped the phone into her rucksack, stunned. Without another word, she shouldered it and ran outside, sprinting towards him. She pounced, throwing her arms around his neck.

"YOU ARE MY FAVOURITE PERSON IN THE WORLD," she squeaked. "It's just like mine!"

"I'm glad you like it!" he giggled. "But...Pinkie- I can't- breathe!" She let him go, and he gasped for air, leaning against the basket to steady himself. She waited expectantly, blinking. When he was ready, he offered his hand to her and she looked at it.

"What's that for?"

"I'm...helping you."

"Oh." She carried on watching it. "What do I do?" He sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her into the basket. He held her there for a second, and the two of them stared at each other. He couldn't think of anything to say. His face went as pink as his hair. Pinkie's face coloured slightly too. Suddenly, she giggled, poking his cheeks. "You've gone a funny colour, Berry!" He pulled away from her, blushing furiously.

"H-Haha...yeah...l-let's just go...!" _That was close_._ Too close._

**... ... ... ... ...**

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash arrived at school shortly before the bell rang. Dash had spent a lot of the journey whining at Fluttershy to hurry up, but mostly it had been a companionable time, and they'd talked about all sorts of stuff.

The smile slipped from her face as they headed up the steps to Canterlot High. Rainbow Blitz was already there, surrounded by a bunch girls from their grade as well as others. Rainbow Dash caught sight of Scootaloo among them, and her jaw hung open. "Scoots?" The girl looked up, grinning.

"Isn't he the coolest?" she asked, awestruck. Dash winced. _She'd_ always been Scootaloo's favourite. Now that was slipping away from her too. It wasn't a nice feeling.

Blitz met her eyes over the top of the girls' heads, and grinned. Dash turned her head away from him, huffing. Blitz frowned, blinking. "Dash? You okay?" Rainbow Dash winced at the concern in his voice, but managed to keep her cool and stomped up the steps, right past him. He reached out and grabbed her wrist, whirling her around to face him. "Dash? Did I do something wrong?" Dash rolled her eyes, yanking her arm back and flouncing off, Fluttershy at her heels. Scootaloo and Blitz exchanged glances, confused. "What did I do?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Sometimes Dash has mood swings. It seems to happen for about a week every month." Blitz stared at her. She was _so_ innocent...

**... ... ... ... ...**

Canterlot had three more new students. All three were girls, and all three were completely unique. The smallest of the trio, a pink-all-over girl called Fluffle Puff, didn't say anything at all most of the time, and mostly just stuck her tongue out at people. She was...strange.

The second girl was completely different. She had green hair, and there was one long strand that fell into her face. Her eyes were bright green, and more like a snake's than anything. Her name was Chrysalis, and she wore ripped black clothing; leggings with holes and a minidress with a frayed hem. She seemed to scare people away wherever she went, and was a bit of a loner. Fluffle Puff seemed to have taken a liking to her, though, and followed her around blowing raspberries. Yup, completely normal.

The third girl was blonde, and wore grey. She had gold eyes, but while one focused properly on whatever she was looking at, the other went off in a different direction. People whispered among themselves as she introduced herself as Derpy Hooves, and soon, people were giggling wherever she went. The Six watched her walk by, obviously hiding tears as a group of girls called her disgusting names.

"Maybe we should t-talk to her," Fluttershy suggested as Derpy ran into the girls' bathroom as soon as the bell for lunch rang. The other girls agreed.

"She'll feel awkward if we all go in there. One of us has to do it," Twilight pointed out. 

"How about me?" Pinkie suggested brightly.

"You won't be able to take her seriously," Rarity sighed. "I'll do it." 

"Nuh-uh, there's mirrors in there," Applejack muttered. "You'll focus on yerself more than that poor sugar cube."

"You'll just scare her, Applejack," Twilight frowned. "And Rainbow Dash isn't exactly a people person." 

"Hey!" 

"And I can't do it. I have a study group to get to."

"Always thinking of others, Twilight," Rainbow Dash muttered. Twilight glared at her.

"I-I'll do it..." Fluttershy whispered. The girls all looked at her, blinking. "S-She'll probably f-feel more comfortable." So it was agreed. Fluttershy took a deep breath and headed in after Derpy, and the other girls stood around waiting. They were in there for a long time. A very long time. Eventually, Rainbow Dash let out a sigh.

"Can't she fix things a little faster?" 

"Be patient," Twilight scolded.

"Shut up. She's taking forever and you know it."

"Girls," Applejack murmured. "She's comin' back." Fluttershy walked over, Derpy in tow. She smiled brightly.

"Everything alright?" Twilight asked.

"Everything's fine!" Fluttershy nodded, glancing over her shoulder at Derpy, who was now flashing an anxious smile. Rainbow Dash leaned over to Fluttershy and lowered her voice so only she could hear.

"Shoot, Flutters," she whispered. "What the heck did you say to her?"

"I just told her about how nervous I felt when I was new to Canterlot. I kept thinking somehow I'd slip up and everyone would laugh at me. And then she told me about how her parents moved a lot, and how she'd never stayed in the same place for long, so she never got to make any friends. Obviously, her eye didn't help. But I explained to her that people only teased her because they knew she'd care about it, and if she held her head high and paid no attention to them, soon they'd get bored and leave her alone." Rainbow Dash stared at her friend, awestruck.

"No wonder you took so long. You're a miracle worker, Fluttershy!" Fluttershy blushed and shrugged, and the pair of them turned to face Derpy and the rest of the group, who were now chatting and laughing with each other. "So, Derpy, have you made any other friends since you started?"

"Not really," she mumbled. "I guess there's my little sister, but she doesn't really count..." 

"You have a sister here too?" Twilight wanted to know.

"Yeah, her name's Dinky-"

"DINKY?!" Twilight squeaked. The girls turned to stare at her, eyebrows raised. "Dinky Hooves?" 

"Yeah..." 

"So _that_'s the girl Spike's crushing on!" Everyone went quiet. Twilight then remembered she wasn't supposed to tell anyone. Shoot. "I mean...hehe, nothing..."

"Who's Spike?" Derpy asked.

"He's about yea-high with green hair and wears purple," Rainbow Dash answered.

"Ohhh! Dinky talks about him all the time!" she giggled. 

"That's really sweet," Pinkie Pie giggled. "Now we just gotta set 'em up!"

"B-But, Pinkie...you can't rush love," Fluttershy murmured.

"Aw, nonsense! We're not _rushin'_ Spike an' Dinky. We're...givin' them a friendly push in the right direction, is all!"

"A-A...friendly push?" 

"Yeah! I can ask Apple Bloom to keep an eye on 'em!"

"I'm sure Sweetie Belle would be happy to oblige," Rarity mused. They looked over at Rainbow Dash. She blinked.

"What?" 

"You'll get Scootaloo to help, too?" Dash sighed.

"Oh...yeah, I guess so...I mean, I can't just tell her what to do...it's not like she's my sister..." Twilight and Rarity looked at each other.

"Hold up," Twilight interrupted. "Who are you and what have you done with Rainbow Dash?"

"What? I'm just saying, the kid's gotta make her own decisions...she's not always gonna listen to me, is she?" 

"Seriously? Scootaloo looks up to you! She practically worships the ground you walk on!" Rainbow Dash stayed silent, and Twilight paused. "Wait. Is this about Blitz?"

"No," she muttered sulkily.

"Rainbow Dash..."

"It's not, okay? I'm just saying Scoots has to be independent for once! I can't be there forever to tell her what to do with her freakin' life, can I? Jeez..."

"W-We saw Scootaloo w-with Blitz this morning..." Fluttershy piped up. Dash glared at her.

"Traitor," she snapped. Applejack put her arm around Fluttershy.

"Hey, now, Dash. There's no need t'go takin' your jealousy out on poor Fluttershy." 

_"I'm not jealous!" _she yelled. "Okay, so maybe I'm not entirely comfortable with Blitz being Scoots' new favourite! There, I said it!" 

"Oh, Dash," Twilight sighed. "Just because Blitz is here doesn't mean Scootaloo doesn't like you anymore!"

"But she said he was the coolest..._I've_ always been the coolest, to her." Pinkie Pie skipped up to her, putting her arms around her and hugging her tight enough to crush ribs.

"Whatever Scootaloo thinks, you'll always be the coolest to me, Dashie!" she grinned. Rainbow Dash blinked.

"Um...thanks, Pinkie..."

"No problem~!" Pinkie sang, dropping her arms and jumping around in random circles. Twilight met Rainbow Dash's eyes.

"I'm not going to argue with you, Dash," she sighed. "But seriously, I think you should give Blitz a chance. I really don't think he's trying to steal Scootaloo from you." 

"To be honest, I don't care," she answered. "I have no reason to be friends with him, and so I'll carry on with my life as if he isn't in it. Simple as."

"Ugh, I give up." Twilight rolled her eyes. "And I've missed my study group...ah, well.." Moments later, another bell resonated throughout the school. "Rarity, we have Physics, right? Best be off." Rarity nodded, and Twilight looked over at Applejack. The two shared a mischievous grin, and then Twilight and Rarity wandered off to class. Pinkie Pie grabbed Fluttershy's hand and dragged her off to English. Applejack smiled innocently at Rainbow Dash.

"Well, we have a sports class t'get to, so let's go."

"Great," Rainbow Dash breathed. "This'll take my mind off of things." 

"Uh-huh..."

**... ... ... ... ...**

Physics was one of Twilight Sparkle's favourite subjects. While most of the kids lounged in their seats, yawning and flicking pencils at each other, Twilight sat up straight and took notes on whatever the teacher was saying. She loved learning about how things worked...and apparently, so did Dusk Shine.

"Can anyone tell me how we calculate speed?" the professor asked, his eyes scanning the room. Twilight's hand shot up, but his gaze slid over her and landed on Dusk. "Mr. Shine?"

"Distance over time," he answered smoothly.

"Correct," the professor smiled, writing it up on the board. "And how do we calculate distance?"

"Speed multiplied by time," Twilight blurted out. The man studied her, frowning.

"Correct," he nodded. "But next time, raise your hand and refrain from speaking out of turn in my classroom, Ms. Sparkle." She stared at him, stammering.

"Y-Yes, sir. S-Sorry." She ducked her head, blushing furiously. She'd never once been scolded by a teacher for speaking out of turn. She snuck a glance at Dusk Shine. He wasn't smirking, as she expected him to be doing. His face was completely neutral. She sighed and faced the front once again. _I wonder how Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy are doing..._

**... ... ... ... ...**

"T-Thank you," Fluttershy stammered as she finished reading a speech from _Hamlet_. She'd stuttered so much throughout the piece that she didn't know if anyone had actually understood her, but Pinkie Pie leapt right out of her seat as soon as she'd done, clapping madly, her eyes sparkling.

"GO FLUTTERSHY!" she yelled. Fluttershy blushed darkly. She sat back down in her chair, doodling in the corner of her page. Pinkie Pie and Bubble Berry were next to read, and they flew through the duologued scene with utmost confidence. Fluttershy clapped loyally when her pinkette friend bounced back into her seat. "How was it~?" Pinkie squeaked.

"Y-You were great!" she assured her. "M-Much better than me..."

"I-I don't agree with that," a quiet voice murmured from across the table. Fluttershy's head turned, and her eyes came to rest on the blushing face of Butterscotch, who hastily began scribbling in the margin of his notebook. Fluttershy watched him for a while, dumbstruck. Eventually, he took a breath and glanced at her. "I-I mean...your voice is beautiful...I-I could listen to you reading all day long.."

"AAWWW!" Pinkie and Bubble Berry butted in. "So cute!" Fluttershy and Butterscotch looked away from each other quickly.

"P-Pinkie, you're embarrassing m-me..." Fluttershy whispered.

"Aww, nah! You looooooove him!"

"I-I do not!"

"Do too!"

"W-Well, you like Bubble Berry!"

"Yeah, duh!" Pinkie Pie giggled without a hint of reluctance. Fluttershy and Bubble Berry's jaws dropped simultaneously. Pinkie threw her arm around Bubble Berry's neck. "I love this guy! Anyone with a _bee-yoo-tiful_ balloon like that is good in my books!" _Not that kind of 'like', Pinkie..._

"Yo, Butterscotch, you mean to tell me you don't like Flutters?" Bubble Berry asked. Butterscotch began to stutter, which, actually, Fluttershy _did_ find pretty cute...

"N-No..." he whispered, not meeting their eyes. Pinkie Pie and Bubble Berry exchanged knowing glances, and winked at each other. Fluttershy sighed, resting her chin on her hand and moving her gaze to the window of the classroom. _I wonder how Applejack and Rainbow Dash are doing..._

**... ... ... ... ...**

Soccer was Rainbow Dash's favourite sport. She loved all sports, really, but soccer was just...maybe 20% cooler than all of the others. She was also really good at it, which helped. There was yet to be a guy who could score past her. Applejack had gotten one or two shots in over the years, but Dash was cool with that. Mostly.

"You ready?" Dash called to the rest of the athletes training with her. They called out their responses, which were mostly positive. Her gaze moved to a small group of kids lounging on the grass. The kids she used to hang around with. The Wonderbolts. Spitfire, Soarin (even thinking about him hurt), Flare Chaser and Wave Chill. Spitfire barely even acknowledged her, but Flare Chaser waved heartily, if a little awkwardly, and Wave Chill nodded in her direction. Soarin looked over at her for a long moment, his gaze lingering on hers. Rainbow Dash felt colour flooding her cheeks, but she couldn't pull her eyes away. Luckily, or maybe unluckily, Soarin was the first to break contact, and he leaned a little closer to Spitfire, whispering something into her ear. Spitfire suddenly burst out laughing, and Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, huffing. Losers.

"Someone looks sour," Applejack commented.

"Fuck you." 

"Well, isn't that rude?"

"_Go fuck yourself_." 

"I think I'll be alright for now, sugarcube. Maybe later," she replied serenely.

"Why do I hang out with you again?"

"Because I'm fabulous?" 

"You sound like Rarity." 

"Take it back," Applejack snarled.

"Make me," Dash smirked.

"You're not worth it."

"Just because you know I'll kick your ass."

"You talk the talk, but can you walk the walk?" Applejack smirked. Dash frowned.

"What?"

"You're full of talk, Dash, but can you actually carry out what you say you can?"

"Of course I fucking can! I could kick anyone's ass if I wanted to!" 

"Even Blitz's?" Rainbow Dash stopped, glaring daggers at Applejack, who just smiled so innocently that Dash felt like slapping her.

"I could whoop Blitz so hard he'd feel it for a year. I'm not afraid of him. _Now fuck off and let me concentrate on goalkeeping_!"

"Someone's on her period," a voice chuckled. Rainbow Dash's head whipped around, and she came face to face - or rather, face to chest - with none other than Rainbow Blitz himself. She huffed, shoving past him. "Whoa, did I do something wrong?"

"Only existing," Dash snapped. Blitz raised an eyebrow.

"What's with her?" he asked Applejack, struggling not to let his eyes wander over her body. Those legs...

"I ain't got a clue," Applejack sighed, rolling her eyes. "But I wouldn't push her. She gets nasty."

"So this isn't nasty?" he asked, gesturing to Rainbow Dash, who was furiously kicking a football around.

"Give her a break, Blitz. She's goin' through a tough time."

"Please," he muttered.

"You're not exactly helpin', y'know."

"I know," he grinned. "Say, on a different subject, are you free this Sunday?"

"Why?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Thought you might wanna come on an...outing with me." 

"No thanks, sugarcube. I'm not that kind of girl." 

"Not the kind of girl who accompanies a perfectly innocent guy to the park?"

"Not the kind of girl who accompanies _any_ kind of guy anywhere. I'm not interested in anyone."

"Suit yourself. But if you ever change your mind.."

"You'll be the first to know." She turned away, and Blitz watched those heavenly legs carry Applejack away from him, sighing. Even he'd have to up his game if he wanted to land the hottest chick in school...but he had _plenty _of time...

**... ... ... ... ...**

"So," Twilight began, holding the phone to her ear. "What happened?" 

"Dee-saster," Applejack huffed. "They barely even spoke t'each other. Blitz seemed more interested in tryin' to land a date with me." Twilight rolled her eyes. This was not going well.

"What should we do?" 

"I'm not sure," she murmured. "I could ask Apple Bloom if she has any ideas?" 

"It's better than nothing, I guess," Twilight nodded. "I'll ask Rarity."

"Sure thing. Oh, and before I forget...tell me _everythin'_ that went on between you an' Dusk Shine!" Twilight blinked.

"What do you mean?" 

"Aw, c'mon, Twilight! Spill it!" 

"Spill what...?" she asked, confused. Applejack sighed.

"Never mind," she laughed. "I'll see ya tomorrow!"

"Bye...?"

**... ... ... ... ...**

**Well, that's just about it for chapter two! Thanks so much for spending the time to read the story, and keep those comments and reviews coming!**


End file.
